The good of evil
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: unedited rough copy 5 genin chose to wander away from the hidden leaf village and a jonin leads to the person that wants to destroy their home...the hidden leaf village!
1. Shikamaru's failed mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with any associates of the popular manga/animé

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with any associates of the popular manga/animé.

Note: This takes place after the Sasuke retrieval squad fails to bring back Sasuke. Couple of things to point out; these next three chapters are NOT edited and were rushed. With time I will get around to editing them hopefully, will focus on Naruto and Sasuke for the main part. I will respond to reviews and such, and depending on hits and reviews I will try and update this as frequent as I can. Could use some help from the reviewers WHEN the time has come and the question will be flung out there, and I will respond to all reviews.

Chapter 1: Shikamaru's failed mission.

Naruto awoke to his dismay in a hospital bed. When he awoke, he saw four blurs with multiple colours about them. As he began focusing his eyes back to normal, he found out that the four people were Tsunade, Jiriyia, Sakura and Kakashi. He sat up as he looked at them all. "I see you came to, Naruto, you had us worried." Added Tsunade as she looked at the monitor displaying his vital signs. She carefully takes note of it. " I don't care if I'm fine or not," began Naruto as Sakura noticed his shaky voice.

"I was the only one left to get Sasuke, and I couldn't. I couldn't bring him back when the others did their jobs, giving one hundred and ten percent. I couldn't capture Sasuke Uchiha. I failed you grandma Tsunade, you pervy sage, Sensei Kakashi and most of all, you Sakura Haruno. I let you down the most, I can't…" Naruto felt the heaviness in his chest, as he reached for Kakashi's belt and successfully grabbed a kunai.

Jiriya and Kakashi managed to hold back Naruto, as they could see the cry of despair in his eyes. In all of the months that both of these two had trained him, they have never seen Naruto in such a depressing state. Sakura gasped out of shock as she realised what he was about to attempt. Tsunade just stared at Naruto, unsure of what she saw. "Tsunade, take the kunai away from him now!" Yelled Kakashi as he actually struggled to hold Naruto's arm down.

She then snapped out of her daze and snatched it away, as Kakashi and Jiriya both let go of him. Naruto then burst into sobs. "I think you three should leave. I'll talk to Naruto." Added Jiriya as he closed he eyes attempting to think of a plan to help Naruto out.

"As much as I want to agree, Jiriya, Naruto is still my student. I feel I should be here with him…" Added Kakashi as he slumped into the chair, "and besides I don't have any missions for the time being."

Tsunade nodded as she took Sakura out of the room. "Come now, Sakura. I think it's time we started your training." Added Tsunade as they left the room, leaving the two wise men and the endangered boy, closing the door.

"Naruto, I understand your feelings towards this, but there is nothing you can do about it. You tried your all, but this is nothing to lose all hope over." Began Kakashi, as he looked up at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto began to calm down as the tears still streamed down his face. He faced Kakashi as he looked afraid, almost scared. Kakashi could feel his emotions through the glares of his blue eyes. "Listen, you were outnumbered, and on top of that you were facing ninja with powers far greater then mine or Jiriya's put together. In the forest there were twojounin leaf shinobi taken down by the four sound ninja. They said their powers were stronger then their own powers, and that is saying a lot."

Jiriya was the one most shocked by Naruto's self-guilt. He was never one to get caught up in it. But now, he's struggling to overcome this one incident. It is a shame, because he if loses it, his days of being a shinobi are finished. "Naruto, you can't let this mission get to you, in speaking logically, right now, Sasuke is beating you and has the upper hand. You're so wrapped up in this guilt, that your letting him get the best of you." Added Jiriya as he looked upon Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But he told me himself…that The hidden…hidden leaf village is fall…falling apart… and he must train, train to become stronger… stronger then me… stronger then Oorchimaru himself and you, pervy sage… but he told me I was wasting my time trying to bring him back…" Began Naruto as had a throat full of frogs.

Kakashi listened intently as he remembered hearing what little Naruto and Sauske had said. "Listen, Naruto, I know how much Sasuke means to you…" Jiriya begins to explain his statement as Naruto counterattacks.

"Just buzz off you pervy Sage. I want to be alone… and I don't want to listen to your rants. Same with you Kakashi Sensei." Yelled Naruto as he pointed at the door.

Both Jiriya and Kakashi sighed as the left with out saying anything.

Naruto lay back down and curled into a ball. He didn't want to offend his sensei and his trainer like that, especially since he looks up to them both, but Naruto felt they were wasting their time. He began feeling the same pain as when he was a kid; an idiotic failure. He cried for several hours. The thought of everyone on the Sasuke Retrieval squad, barely able to beat their opponents but, managed to shine through and complete their given tasks. He was glad they weren't killed, but he let them down. He couldn't bear to face them. He knew they would all take their shots at blaspheming him. And the thought of the elders like Tsunade and Jiriya, losing the last of the Uchiha clan… He couldn't take it. He sat back up, as the tears blurred his eyes. He looked around the room for something; something he thought was going to help him from his problems.

Meanwhile, a little navy blue haired girl was going to the hospital to visit someone that meant everything to her. She held two roses and walked awkwardly to the entrance of the hospital. She walked past the automatic sliding doors as she walked up to the receptionist. "Hello," quietly spoke Hinata, as she twiddled her thumbs, "ummm… could you please tell me where Uzumaki Naruto's room is?"

"It's the room across from the last room to the right, room 211." Added the receptionist as Hinata bowed in front of the receptionist then walked slowly towards the last room to the left. She reached it without any hassle, but as she went to open it, her muscles began to stiffen and she began to sweat. Her cheeks slightly blushed a light tint of red. She stopped and took a breath as she opened the door without fear, as she took her first step in the room, and dropped the flowers.

On the floor laid what seemed to be a lifeless body that belonged to Naruto. She rushed over as his body was on his side. She grabbed his shoulders and lowers him flat on his back, as she noticed his attempt to escape. Blood stained the floor where his arms laid, two long gashes running from his wrist and leading to the insides of his forearms. Hinata began to gasp and cry as she screamed trying to get someone's attention. She kneeled as she clutched Naruto's shoulders and held him tightly fearing she might lose the one she truly loves. Finally minutes after she yelled a nurse and two doctors came. The doctor rushed over to Hinata. "What is… Oh my… WE NEED MEDICAL NINJA, PRONTO!" Yelled the doctor as he rushed out of the room.

Hinata just clenched on to Naruto tighter and tighter, as tears dripped off her soft delicate cheeks and onto his bloody stained chest.

It was two and a half hours later and finally a doctor came out. "Is he…is he going to be alright?" Quietly spoke Hinata, still uneasy about the whole situation.

She spent the first hour crying and processing what she had seen. Her chest felt heavy with grief. "He's in stable condition. He's going to be fine. Thank you for showing up when you did, or else any longer and he would have died. Thank you Hinata for saving his life." Added the surgeon ninja, as he walked off towards the staff area, probably to clean up the blood on his hands.

Hinata sighed in relief as she fell back into the chair.

Late in the night, Hinata had decided to stay the night in the hospital. She wanted to be one of the first people to see him. She slept soundly as a nurse walked by and placed a blanket over her. The breeze began to blow softly as the wind slightly whipped her hair in her face and she slowly woke up when she heard a noise come from Naruto's room. She opened the door to see a blonde haired boy almost about to jump out the window, when she acted quickly; she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. This caught him off guard as he semi grunted. "Naruto, please don't leave your still not better… I don't…" Hinata trailed off as she clenched her eyes shut, "I don't want to lose you again… Naruto… I love you…"

"Why do you love a failure?" Asked Naruto as he looked down at the floor.

"You are not a failure Naruto. You are a true success story. You are one of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer. Please don't let one single failed mission let you get down, Naruto." Sobbed Hinata as she held him tighter not wanting to let go.

"I let the whole village down… I can't be Hokage I'm going to be making mistakes like that…" Spoke Naruto, as he sounded sullen.

Hinata then let go and grabbed his arm, and spun him around as they faced each other. Hinata stared willingly into his eyes, as he stared in hers. She felt her heart pump fast, faster, faster until she grabbed around his neck and brought him in to a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as her lips landed on his. He didn't know what to do. Hinata was unsure if it was the right move. But right now she didn't care. Her emotions intoxicated her senses, making it almost impossible for her to break the small lip-lock. Naruto then gave in to the intoxicating hold as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _He loves me… he really does! _Thought Hinata as she place arms around his neck.

Two guards that are commonly seen around Lady Tsunade rushed to the scene, only to find the two teens exchanging their love for each other. They blushed then left them to be by themselves.

Naruto then began to remember all the times that they both spent talking, fighting or walking around the village. He too grew a liking for Hinata, but refused to show it. He didn't want to embarrass Hinata or disgrace her father. He decided to keep those feelings secret from anyone. They finally broke the lip lock, as both genin stared into each other's eyes, almost getting completely lost upon the night's bewilderment. "Naruto, since we attended the academy together, I grew a liking in you. You showed me what it is like to believe, to be confident in myself, to stop hiding behind walls or people. You showed me that I can make a difference if I apply my mind to whatever I want to achieve, but most of all, you shown me what a real ninja shows. Determination to protect the ones you love, and Naruto you're the one I love and no matter what I will protect you, even if it cost me my life, that is my nindo, my ninja way." Explained Hinata as she slightly blushed while staring in his eyes.

Naruto then stared at the ground. "I guess I've been sort of selfish… but Hinata, I have had the same feelings for you, I would throw them away because I was scared I was going to offend your father and your clan. I didn't want to get you in trouble. But I do love you Hinata." Added Naruto, as he pulled Hinata with him.

"Follow me, Please Hinata." Added Naruto as he let go of her hand and leaped out of the window.

She nodded as she followed suit. "What are we doing Naruto?" Asked Hinata as she looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm running away from the leaf village." Added Naruto as he formed his hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu.

Hinata gasped for a second. "But Naruto that would put you on the Missing-nin list and into the bingo… I don't know if I could…" Hinata stopped for a minute as two shadow clones popped around Naruto. "Yes, I'm coming."

Naruto then used the rest of the chakra to replicate a Hinata clone. He motioned at the clones to go back in the hospital room in case the Jonin came back. He grabbed Hinata's hand, kissed her on the cheek and they both began running down the street, as Hinata couldn't help but smile. Her dream of being with Naruto were coming true, she just hopes he 'doesn't rush' into certain things.


	2. The unknown plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with any associates of the popular manga/animé

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with any associates of the popular manga/animé.

Note: This takes place after the Sasuke retrieval squad fails to bring back Sasuke. Couple of things to point out; these next three chapters are NOT edited and were rushed. With time I will get around to editing them hopefully, will focus on Naruto and Sasuke for the main part. I will respond to reviews and such, and depending on hits and reviews I will try and update this as frequent as I can. Could use some help from the reviewers WHEN the time has come and the question will be flung out there, and I will respond to all reviews.

Chapter 2: The unknown plot

Hinata and Naruto were almost at the end of the village as both of them stopped to breath heavily and attempt to catch their breaths back. Hinata keeled over as Naruto sat on the groud. "Hinata, you don't have to come, you know that you can stay." Added Naruto as he looked up at the panting girl.

She looked down as she blushed slightly. She shook her head no. "Naruto, my home maybe here in the Leaf Village, but what I've always wanted is to…I mean, all I ever wanted was…to be… be with you…"

Hinata blushed a little redder, as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto stood, as he looked her in the eyes. Both were caught in a trance as they both endlessly drifted away into each other's eyes, as the drifted into each other's arms. Time seemed almost motionless, as Naruto placed his arm around her waist, and Hinata placed hers around his neck, as they slowly met in the middle, gently kissing each other. This action sent them both on a high that neither of them has ever experienced. The endless moment seemed to last forever, as both now had their cheeks flushed crimson.

Naruto was the first one to break away from Hinata. He stared into her deep and profound white orbs. He tried to move but Hinata had him trapped and she didn't know it. He never noticed how…beautiful she was. "Hinata, what are you doing with Naruto?" Demanded a familiar voice, as he appeared in the darkness as a silhouette.

Naruto and Hinata then turned around to see the approaching, who was none other then Neji Hyuuga. "Ne…Neji…" spoke Hinata, as she stared at the ground.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Questioned Neji as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at them both.

Naruto stared at the ground. "You know if you leave the main gates of the village, you become a missing-nin, and will be hunted down before you can even make a chance to escape. The ANBU Black-ops are beginning to send in their 'Root' members, a special branch of the ANBU that will kill you before you even know what hits you." Added Neji, as he closed his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, Neji…" Began Naruto, as Neji saw a tear drip off his face and land on the ground.

Neji opened his eyes wider and gave Naruto a surprised look. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Demanded Neji as he looked at the blond haired boy and the lavender haired cousin.

"The rejection, the failure… it's too much… every time I see the villagers and the genin's like you or Hinata, I see successful ninja's, but with me I see rejection, failure… a hyperactive knucklehead." Added Naruto as the tears began streaming off of his face.

Neji nodded. "So, what you're telling me is you want to through away EVERYTHING that you worked so hard for? Even through away your goal in life as being a hokage? That doesn't sound at all like the Naruto I once knew, the one who had eyes better then mine…" Replied Neji, as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's the point in being a leader for the leaf village when the people of the village don't want to see you?" Added Naruto as he still continued to cry, though his voice didn't reflect it.

Neji was caught off guard, and he too began to reflect, as Hiashi played over and over again, his grumpy attitude and selfish misdemeanour, and lack of hope in Hinata and even himself. Neji began thinking. Why should he want to stay? Why should Neji stay behind to forever be enslaved by Hiashi and the main branch? "I know that feeling of not being wanted. I will not stop under one condition; if you let me join you." Pleaded Neji, as he felt like he was making a bad deal and choice.

Hinata smiled at the figure she referred to as her brother, and hugged him. "Hold on, you three!" Yelled an all to familiar voice to Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see a pink haired staring back at him. "Sakura…" Gasped Nruto as he looked up to reveal his tear-stained face.

Sakura just stared into her teammates face, as this is the first time she has seen him crying. "If you're going out of the village, I'm going with you." Added Sakura.

"No Sakura, you can't…" Naruto was cut off as Sakura interjected.

"I can't sit around and do nothing anymore, Naruto. I'm coming whether you like it or not. I need to find Sasuke." Demanded Sakura as she looked at Naruto with a determination that was ablaze ten fold.

Naruto only smiled as he took one-step forward, a sickle landed in front of him, as Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan's to scan the area, as Neji spotted the pink robbed girl landing on the ground. "Tenten, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Demanded Neji as he and Hinata took a stance of the eight tri-grams.

"Neji, please don't leave me here. You know how much you mean to me." Added Tenten as she blushed slightly.

"Ad you five know you're breaking a sacred a rule of the hidden Leaf village?" Added a mysterious voice, as both Hinata and Neji began looking around to attempt to locate the other intruder.

"No need to be concerned, I'm not here to stop any of you, rather the contrary. I know what you plan on doing, Naruto Uzumaki, and I must say you are a gutsy kid. I know your heading to Oorchimaru and join him and Sasuke to take over the village Hidden in The Leaves." Explained Anko as she revealed herself smiling at Naruto.

Everyone gasped, except for Hinata as she clung to him. "Naruto, is this you're meaning for leaving the village?" Demanded a furious Neji, who stared at the girl at his side.

Naruto only nodded while looking back at the ground. "I'm tired of being rejected, being disregarded and humiliated in front of everyone. This village is full of people who don't understand what respect is. Sasuke and Oorchimaru may be sick and twisted but at least they show respect. I know and so does Anko from back when the chuunin exams took place."

"But Naruto…" Softly spoke Sakura.

"Sorry, but I won't stay in a village who still hasn't accepted Uzumaki Naruto. Me. I rather be a part someone's life who is willing to treat me as a person, respect me as a human, and see my full potential. Like Sasuke said, I'm done playing ninja…" Angrily added Naruto, as he clenched his fists tighter.

Neji nodded. "I too, understand where Naruto is coming from. And I know whatever choice you choose, Naruto, is the right one, which is why I am going as well." Added Neji as he smiled at Naruto, as Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

"Where Naruto goes, I go aswell!" Added Hinata, as she linked her arm around his.

"I too have to say the same with Neji…" Added Tenten, as she stood by his side.

"And I can't live without…Sasuke…" Silently adding Sakura.

"I see, well kids, it's your lucky day. I'm heading to the hidden Sound Village. Because I too am giving myself back to Oorchimaru, as some of you know I used to be his student. I want to revow our friendship, as the leaf village knows nothing about kindness or bonds. If you five want I will lead you all to him." Explained Anko, as she looked around feeling as if they're being watched.

They all agreed on the given deal. "Alright, we need to form a strategic formation, similar to what Neji and Naruto used when retrieving Sasuke. I will lead, followed by Hinata. This is done so that Hinata can use her Byakugan and help me locate enemies easier. Naruto and Sakura you two stay in the middle, as this way you can help whoever is being attacked in the back or in the front because both of you have splendid close range attacks. Tenten and Heji will be in the back, because of Neji's Byakuagan, the can scan ahead, to the side and behind, and Tenten has amazing accuracy that she can back up any one in front of her. This Method is also brilliant because of Sakura's keen eye on picking up genjutsu. She can help us avoid them by picking them up when they attempt them. Remember this is vital, because we are travelling during night and Missing-nin are roaming on the fire countries lands. We must make haste, or else we will fail, let's go!" Demanded Anko, as everyone nodded.

(Meanwhile back at the entrance of the village)

With in a matter of minutes they departed the village, although they didn't go unnoticed. Shizune was watching this large mutiny take place, as she was largely outnumbered and unable to do anything to stop them. She reported this instantly to Lady Tsunade. "WHAT!? This can't be! We are already short shinobi, but five genin and a jounin left last night? Inform the ANBU Black Ops and tell them to hunt down those six!" Yelled Lady Tsunade as she slammed her fist on the desk, smashing it into kindling.

Shizune backed away; afraid as to what lady Tsunade would do, so she ran off to the ANBU headquarters, informing them of the current situation.

(In the forest of the fire country)

All six people were in the formation that they were told to be in, as each person leaped almost in sync. "When we exit the perimeter of the Hidden Leaf village, chances are ANBU will be ready to attack. You all need to be on your guard and aware that an attack will be expected." Added Anko, as her eyes widened as a shuriken zipped past her arm, slicing open the material of her shirt and her flesh.

"Crap, be ready here they come!" Yelled Anko as she jumped off into the higher branches along with Hinata and Sakura, as Naruto, Neji and Tenten leaped towards the bottom. The four ANBU Black Ops landed on the branch that all six were on. "This is too easy! They can't fool…" One ANBU member was about to jump when he noticed a sudden smell and sizzle of fire, he look around and noticed paper bombs. The explosion wiped off the ANBU's as the six regrouped and continued to their new destiny.

Two ANBU Black Ops officers emerged from under the rubble, as one remained standing, as they all removed their masks to reveal Kakashi, Mite Gui and Kurenai. Kakashi lost his cool, as he grabbed arm and formed his Lightning blade as he slash a tree, as he yelled out in frustration. The tree fell upon the slice, as he clenched his arm. Kakshi looked down at the ground that he kneeled on. He went into his pocket and took out a picture of him and his former students; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and he peered onto their happy faces. For the first time since Hatake Kakashi lost his beloved Otame, he began to shed his tears, as he let out a bellow of pain, sorrow and failure to be the best he could be.


	3. Refuge of the sound

Chapter 3: Refuge of the sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with any associates of the popular manga/animé.

Note: This takes place after the Sasuke retrieval squad fails to bring back Sasuke. Couple of things to point out; these next three chapters are NOT edited and were rushed. With time I will get around to editing them hopefully, will focus on Naruto and Sasuke for the main part. I will respond to reviews and such, and depending on hits and reviews I will try and update this as frequent as I can. Could use some help from the reviewers WHEN the time has come and the question will be flung out there, and I will respond to all reviews.

Chapter 3: Refuge of the sound.

After eight hours of travelling the forest, they arrived to the entrance of the sound village head quarters. Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto were watching guard over the temple for the time being. Everyone was exhausted except for Naruto and Anko. "Follow me, and stay close. This dungeon is going to be largely set with traps…" Anko began walking as she immediately heard a voice that sent shrills down her spine, and making her eyes widen with a comfort she longed to feel.

"So I see we have the Leaf village brats and my former student sent after us this time, well, well the Hokage is really desperate to get rid of me, isn't she?" Questioned Orochimaru, as everyone turned around to face the three figures of Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then noticed their headbands. They were all scratched. His eyes widened. Then furrowed as he smiled. "I see this band of missing-nin is looking for a home, well Kabuto, Sasuke, should we let them in?" Added Orochimaru as he looked upon the most prized possessions of this group; two individuals with the kekkai Genkai Byakugan, the kyubi, the next amazing healer, the sharpshooter and his former student.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and smiled. "So I see you want power aswell? I see you made the right choice, Naruto!" Smiled Sasuke as he stopped and noticed Sakura standing behind Anko and Neji.

He gasped and looked at her with an amazing glare of question. "Sa…Sakura…" stuttered Sasuke as he stared at her.

Naruto interrupted Sasuke's train of thought as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Like you, I want revenge… of the Hidden Leaf village. I was tired of being degraded and ridiculed and made fun of for too long. And besides I still want a piece of your brother for jumping me back at the hotel!" Added Naruto as he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and smiled as he placed his hand in front of Naruto as he shook hands. "Trust me, Naruto, you won't be disappointed!" Added Sasuke as he noticed the others.

"Anko, it has been such a long time! And I would like you to meet my other student; Kabuto. He has proven to be as a worthy student as you were." Added Orochimaru as he extended his arm to the white haired boy wearing glasses.

"Orochimaru, we should head in the temple. Remember, we are the most wanted on anyones shinobi bingo book. It would be sad to lose any of these talents we have, since they haven't reached their full potential." Added Kabuto as he smiled over at the small pile of ANBU and Jonin of the hidden leaf village.

With that the newly adjourned members of Orochimaru followers walked into the temple. "So Naruto, you finally realized that you are weaker then me, and decided to gain power?" Demanded Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto smiled. "No, that isn't it at all. Sasuke, when you left the hidden leaf village, I lost everything." Added Naruto.

Sasuke gasped as he lowered his head. _So the little bugger does look up to me as a bigger brother. _Thought Sasuke as he laughed. "I see much hasn't changed, knucklehead, and you, Neji, why are you here?"

Neji smiled. "My purpose at the Hidden Leaf Village is internal enslavement. Why would I want to be stuck in my birdcage for the rest of my life, as oppose to help the ones that have value to me, that being Hinata and Naruto." Explained Neji as he looked over at the Uchiha with great intensity.

Sasuke laughed. "You mean this 'Naruto'?"

Neji shook his head yes. Sasuke only smiled.

(Inside the temple in Orochimaru's head room)

Orochimaru sat in his throne, smiling as he felt he has just ruled the world. "Kabuto, before we get settled in, advise Sasuke, Naruto and Neji they are to join me in ten minutes, I need to find out some information from our dear Anko!" Smirked Orochimaru, as Kabuto too smirked and left them both alone.

"Ahh it feels good to be back in the darkness, Master Orochimaru." Grinned Anko as she looked around to smell the feint odour of chemicals and decaying plants and flesh.

"I'm glad you feel right at home, though Anko I'm still a little weary of your alignment, your presence is somewhat soothing. To see my former student return to help her sensei is always a good sight to see." Explained Orochiomaru as he laughed a bit after.

"Enough of the small talk. Tsunade is planing a surprise attack on your temples in two days. The candidate was Jiriya and two people of his choice, which was supposed to be Naruto and Sakura, but they're here now. The problem is whom are they going to send now? And even worse, what if it's Jiriya and Tsunade?" Added Anko, as she remained worried as to if she had made the right choice.

Orochimaru only sneered as he looked at her. "No need to fear Anko, under my watch you will be safe, as the others; you have my word. We let them come to us. We are ditching this temple, as now, we attracted more attention, that of the Akatsuki. But now that I have all this new power to manipulate and use, I feel as if Sasuke shouldn't be my new vessel. No one shall be. I will live on as a leader, as you eight shall do my bidding, and I will teach you all that I can to be better then Sarutobi's leaf ninja. But for now, I must see the three most valuable assets; we have a mission to attend to. Kabuto will inform you as to what to do hear with the others. I'm glad you made the right choice, Anko."

With that Orochimaru stared deep into her eyes, as he instantly intimidated her with his makeshift eyes. She smiled, as she grew used to the sight and watched him walk off into another room and Kabuto re-entering to discuss the plan decided.

(Meanwhile back in a chamber with a lit candle in the middle)

Sasuke sat next to the candle, as he seemed to be meditating, as Neji was doing the same. Naruto, on the other hand was looking at Sasuke, when Neji spoke up. "So, since I was on the team that was assigned to help retrieve you, what happened when Naruto fought you? I was going to ask Naruto himself, but sometimes he stretches tales too far." Began Neji as he looked over at sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "It was by far my most amazing match I have ever fought, even for being a hyperactive knucklehead. My Sharingan and curse seal was barely enough to come up with a win, but truly the Nine Tailed Fox allows him so much power. It's like they are the same being, one and the same. Remember the red chakra you seen when you fought Naruto in the chuunin exams?" Asked Sasuke, as Neji shook his head yes.

"That chakra is the nine tailed fox's chakra. It's so powerful that it begins to come visible, and is so concentrated that it resembles a liquid. It's truly a force that shouldn't be reckoned with." Explained Sasuke.

The chamber door opened as Orochimaru appeared before them as the all looked up to him. Orochimaru only smiled. "You three are the most gifted ones I have ever seen, the power of the Sharingan, Byakugan and the kyubi all in the same room. Your powers are truly something that cannot compare to anything, the Akatsuki or even myself, which is what I've called you three here for. I have a mission for you, and I will be your leader. We will hunt down the Akatsuki," Sasuke opened his eyes as his chance to finally avenge his clan's death, "But mind you, there will only be four members, and unfortunately for you Sasuke, Itachi will not be present. Naruto and Neji, as I know you were on a dangerous mission, Kabuto will heal your wounds in an instant, be ready soon and meet me at the temple's underground entrance."

All three nodded, as Neji and Sasuke kept a serious face and Naruto gulped at the thought of working for Orochimaru, but the thoughts of the village refreshed his mind as he realized why he was in fact destroying the village himself. Naruto stood up as he grinned; "Don't worry lord Orochimaru, you have my word. I never go back on my way. It's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Orochimaru turned around. "Those words sound so relieving from the other side, no wonder so many was able to succeed. I have in you all, because I know when I look into your eyes; failure is not part of your lives. The reason why you guys joined me is because you want to succeed, and you all are just one step closer to achieving it!"

All three genin grinned, as Orochimaru reached on a table and handed Neji and Naruto their new headbands, and their new attire. For Naruto, he received an orange trench coat, with black flames at the bottom that seep up the robe. His headband was orange sound embalmed on the metal piece. He also received a see through netting mesh t-shirt, and a pair of black sweat pants similar to his old pair and a pair of ancient style samurai sandals. He received two short bladed katana's.

Neji received a beige gui with the traditional style sound village belt, similar to Orochimaru's belt. He kept the same sandals. He removed his headpiece and let his hair roam freely. He also sported two katana blades.

Kabuto came runing into the room as he walked up to the three and noticed the new attires already. "Nice…huff…clothes…puff… they bring out your inner selves! There has been a change of plan. You three will be coming with me. Apparently, Akatsuki has gone into hiding, and there fore, we do not need to fight them, but apparently six Shinobi of the leaf village are on their way; Mite Gui, Shikamaru Nara, Hatake Kakshi, Temari, Kiba Inuzaka and Ino Yamanaka. We will attack them instead. Hinata will be joining you as well!" Added Kabuto as Hinata appeared from behind of Kabuto.

(Near the entrance of the entrance to the village temple.)

"The entrance is near, I can sense Naruto's chakra…" Added Gaara as he trailed Kakashi and Mite guy.

"Akamaru can sense his chakra too." Added Kiba, as Akamaru let out one of his re-assuring barks.

"Remember, don't let your guard down. These are no longer your allies. They are our enemies. As much as I don't want to lay a hand on Neji or Tenten, I will do what I have to save the Leaf Village." Explained Gui as the continued to leap through the forest.

"What a drag, we're up against the top three shinobi of the hidden leaf village; Sasuke, Neji and… I can't believe I'm saying this…Naruto. Even if we have two Jonin and sand ninja, we are still at a disadvantage.They have Naruto's second chakra, two Byakugan's, the Sharingan, the best sharpshooter, and the next famous healer. We can't possibly assume we can beat them, but I will not give up. They are threatening everything that I admire the most, the leaf village, and I will give my life gladly to stop them." Whined Shikamaru, as he looked over at a sighing Temari.

"Thank God, you had me scared! I thought you were going to chicken out on us." Added Temari.

"Be ready we're almost there." Yelled Kakshi, as the Forest ended and opened up into a field.

The six ninja arrived as they scanned the battlefield. Kiba began clutching his stomach as he looked at Akamaru, who was now fully healed. Kakashi then noticed him Orochimaru standing upon the stump. "So you decided to reveal yourself, you scum. What did you do with the genin?" Demanded Kakashi as he lifted his band up and revealed his single sharingan.

Orochimaru malevolently laughed. "You really think I had anything to do with the six genin coming to me? Well, Kakashi, I thought you knew me better then that! Like Sasuke, the decided to come on their own free will, because they realise playing ninja, doesn't make you stronger!" Hissed Orochimaru as he laughed once more.

"Orochimaru, you are the epitome of evil, but your life is coming to an end!" Yelled Mite Gui, as he began opening the first two gates, as his power and strength increased.

"I know I will die! I'm not using Sasuke as a Vessel anymore, because I know they will fulfill my legacy, in destroying the hidden leaf village, and obtaining all the jutsu's of the world and yet to be discovered! They will succeed Gui, because they aren't failures like you shinobi fools!" Sneered Orochimaru as he laughed once more.

The six Leaf shinobi were going to take an attack stance when Kabuto appeared. Kakshi's eyes widened. _NO! It can't be… is he using… _Kakshi's words where trailed off as four figures approached the field. "Neji!" Yelled Gui in surprise to see his student.

Neji approached the field as he assumed the eight tri-gram stance, smiling as he looked upon his old sensei. "You really are a fool, Gui! Give up your herotics, because you and me know both well that your destiny is to lose!"

Another figure walked onto the scene, and this time it was a female figure. "Hin…Hinata??" Screamed Kiba, as he couldn't believe the one girl he actually loved had joined Orochimaru's sound shinobi.

"Temari, you are mine!" Spoke Hinata as she activated her Byakugan, revealing her new clothing which resembled Temari's out fit in many ways, but was more revealing as it was a purple tube top and purple short shorts, with fish netting mesh covering the rest of her body.

Temari only laughed. "You don't stand a chnace!" Laughed Temari as she readied her fan.

Then two more approached the field as the six leaf shinobi gasped. Gaara recognized the spiky blond hair as his eyes widened in shock and grief, as Kakashi saw the tamed black hair as he gasped at the sight. "Sasuke? Naruto?" They all said in unison.

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled as they keeled over, as Naruto summoned the Kyubi's energy and Sasuke summoned his curse mark at a level one state.

"So Naruto, which one do you want?" Sneered Sasuke as he smiled over to Naruto.

Naruto returned the smile. "I want to put Gaara out of his misery! How about you?"

Gaara sat patiently as he readied his sand by removing the cork and watching it swirl around him as his eyes clenched closer.

Sasuke laughed. "I want Hatake Kakashi! I want to show him what true power is like!"

Kakashi then readied himself for his Lightning Blade Jutsu, as he looked up at Sasuke.

And with this, Naruto formed his Rasengan use the kyubi's chakra and Sasuke formed his Chidori as the both of them rushed towards their selected opponents. Their eyes were that of the same, vengeances for letting them waste their time in the leaf village as hatred blazed high and mighty intoxicating their real senses, and now they want payback.

Footnote: This chapter seemed kind of…I know… rushed, but I meant for it to be like that. I will be doing flashbacks to fill in those absent spots, like why Kakashi Gaara and the rest are assigned to hunt down the missing six genin. Trust me the cranks are turning, I just hope I don't turn down an allyway with no exit /


End file.
